Mercy
by emmalilly21
Summary: After BV: Karigan has returned from Blackveil and all she wants is a little bit of mercy.
1. The Tombs

**I own nothing! Except the characters I do own that play around in the universe I don't own... O.O Everything belongs to KRISTEN BRITAIN and her GREEN RIDER series. Go read those if you like this!**

**Chapter One**

**The Tombs:**

The girl hummed as she worked. She was so excited that she got to help Uncle Agemon today! She was finally skilled enough to carve stone and Uncle Agemon wanted her help with the new Queen's tomb! So she hummed to keep her excitement in check.

"Hush, child," said Uncle Agemon, "we may hum while we carve to keep beat with our work but first we must be solemn as we polish the stone in order to respect the Gods, and be successful in our work."

"Yes, Uncle! I am sorry but I am just so excited to help," squealed Iris.

"Yes child, I know. Now hush," whispered Agemon as he smiled softly at his niece. Yes, he thought, she would be excited to be picked to carve the new Queen's tomb while being so young. But she is much more skilled than all of her elders in the area.

As Agemon polished the stone vigorously in solemn silence with his niece, he heard a strange sound and slowed some. What in Aeryc and Aeryon is that…? _Eeze…eeze…eeze _Where_? _No! There is nothing here but Iris, myself, and a Shield. _Eeeze….eeze… eeeze.. _NOTHING!

"Uncle..?" Iris asked hesitantly startling Agemon.

"Yes child?" asked Agemon

"Do you hear that?" she asked, almost scared _Eeze…Eeeze..eeeze_

_ "_It's coming from Queen Estora's tomb!" Iris screeched with her ear pressed to the top.

_Eeeze…eeeze…wheeeeze_

"Quick Iris! Get Weapon Brienne from the end of the passage! Run!" snapped Agemon

_Wheeeze…. Wheeeeeze…..wheeeeeeze_

Iris ran as fast as her feet could take her to grab Weapon Brienne and another, newer Weapon that was guarding the passage. "Weapon Brienne! Weapon Brienne! Come quick! There's something in Queen Estora's tomb!

Weapon Brienne and the new Weapon rushed past Iris and headed straight to the King and Queen's tomb. Iris and Agemon were to start carving Estora's likeness today so Brienne had decided to use it as an introductory job for the new Weapon. He might be getting more done today than he had bargained for. As Brienne came upon the tombs she saw Agemon standing as far away as possible and on the other side of the King's tomb.

"What is it?" she asked the angry and frightened caretaker.

"There!" Agemon pointed to the Queen's tomb with fury in his eyes, "Something has desecrated the new Queen's tomb, and is IN there making NOISE!"

She nodded at Agemon and went to the tomb. Brienne pressed her ear to the top and could hear…something.

_Wheeeezzze… wheeeeeeezzzzeeee…wheeeeeeeeezzzzzzzeeeee_

Brienne snapped up. Breathing! Someone is in the tomb and is running out of air!

"Horal! Quick!" Brienne ordered and grabbed one of the sides to move it. Horal, the new Weapon, had the other side. They pushed and shoved the top of the tomb, and grabbed it to slow it down as it fell to the floor. Brienne looked into the tomb and gasped.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon" said a shocked Brienne. She quickly examined Karigan to ensure that she was still alive and would stay alive in the next hour, but skimmed over the specifics

"Horal!" snapped Brienne.

"Yes ma'am!" Horal replied.

"Go to Fastion and inform him that he is to immediately come to Queen Estora's tomb, that Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has been found," ordered Brienne.

"Yes ma'am!" Horal, wide-eyed with shock, breathlessly replied.

"And than," Brienne began with a deadly look on her face, "inform the King, the mending wing of a critical incoming, and Captain Mapstone. _Give her as little as information as possible! Do you understand!"_

"Absolutely ma'am," said Horal with just as deadly as face. _I will not put my sister-in-arms in danger. Even if I do not know her, and the danger does not truly exist._

"Well? GO!" shouted Brienne. She watched as Horal ran down the passage to the quickest shortcut that leads to the King's audience room and Fastion. And hopefully a missing Captain Mapstone. _Thankfully Horal is loyal, as all Black Shields are, towards his unknown sister-in-arms. Even if he does not understand the danger that Captain Mapstone presents to her. _Brienne knew she had to stop stalling and assess Karigan damage. But she knew it was going to be horrific, and she did not wish to see her beloved, and constantly battered sister-in-arms damaged like that once more. _Man up, Bri! _Brienne took a deep breath and looked once more into the Queen's tomb.

Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon was knocking on Westrion's door. She was cover in all manners of mud, guck, and... blood. Lots of blood. Brienne could not tell if the majority of the dark spots was mud or blood. Brienne winced. Probably blood. There were shards of some kind of silver glass all around Karigan. And bigger pieces sticking _out _of Karigan. Her knuckles were bloody as if she has been pounding on the tomb lid for days, although it has probably only been hours. She looked at the lid. Yes, very bloody. Days, indeed. Her right wrist was splinted together with some kind of silver iridescent broken arrow. Brienne grimaced. _Oh Karigan. Your sword arm. _There was a large piece of the silver glass in her left leg, and something has torn up that leg... and her clothes. It looked like her face has been injured from the glass as well. At least her bonewood staff, sword, and ... is that a new moonstone? Has followed her from where ever she had been. _That's good, _Brienne thought _familiar things will help her heal. _

"Her again!" screeched Agemon, "She's bleeding all over the Queen's tomb, AGAIN! Get her out or she will stay here. WEAPON OR NO!"

Brienne stared steadily and icily at Agemon until he learned to quiet down. She continued to stare until he reined in his temper. She mentally huffed. _The only thing that works is staring at him. Like he doesn't like attention when all he does is screech! _She thought carefully, Rider or Weapon?

"Weapon Sir Karigan G'ladheon is severely injured and it is unknown whether or not she can be moved safely," Brienne calmly stated as Agemon's face got redder and redder, "We will wait here, with Weapon Sir Karigan in her current position, until Weapon Fastion has arrived to assess if we should move her to the mending wing or leave her in the Queen's tomb for the death surgeons to stabilize. Is that clear, Head Caretaker Agemon?"

"But...! But..! She is bleeding on the stone!" Agemon sputtered and tried to move forward. Brienne blocked his way.

"Is. That. Clear." Brienne stated strongly. Agemon gritted his teeth, moved back, and nodded.

**Fastion P.O.V. **

Fastion was standing near the King in the audience chamber listening to petitioners. While in the process of shifting his feet for comfort, he heard running and immediately moved nearer the King and Queen. _Running is never good this close to the audience room. _To his surprise, it was a Weapon. No. Not just any Weapon, a new _Tomb _Weapon. _Definitely not good._ To his surprise, the Weapon came right up to him. Horal, I believe, looked deadly serious.

"Weapon Fastion, Weapon Brienne says you are to immediately head to the new Queen's tomb," stated Horal,

Fastion could feel his eyebrows raising to his hairline. Brienne has given him an order. That's only possible if a problem from the Tombs is about to become or needs to become a problem topside. Fastion gave Horal a curt nod and was about to turn to go when he continued to speak.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has been found inside by Caretaker Agemon and his niece Iris."

_Karigan. _Fastion turned and ran towards the Queen's tomb. As he was going, he saw Horal step up to inform the King.

**King Zachary:**

Zachary was speaking to a farmer who lived near the wall about his wheat disappearing when he noticed Fastion had moved near him. Something he was prone to call a "Just-In-Case" closeness. When he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a Tomb guard approach Fastion. Whatever they were discussing had his friend on edge. He stiffened and was turning to go when the Tomb guard said something else. What can only be described as full-on _shock _showed on Fastion's face before he turned and ran. Zachary was no longer listening to the farmer about his disappearing wheat.

Zachary watched as the Tomb Weapon came up to him and wondered if he would be given the same information as Fastion. The Weapon bent towards his ear.

"Your Majesty," the Weapon whispered, "Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has been found in the tombs."

Shock rocked through Zachary before he remembered to place his King's mask back on. _So this is why Fastion ran._ I must cancel the petitioners and see to this. _Karigan has returned! After four agonizing months and she has returned. But what of the rest of the Blackveil party?_

"Zachary?" whispered Estora with concern, her hand rested gently against her stomach.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has been found in the tombs, Estora." stated Zachary smiling softly to his wife. "Petitons must be cancelled for now, in order to assess the new information Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has gained about Mornhavon the Black."

Something flashes in Estora's eyes that I cannot identify but instinct from years of politicking tells me it is anything but good.

"Very well, Zachary," Estora smiles serenely with a glint of amusement in her eyes, "Perhaps we may have lunch on time for once as well, hmm?"

"Indeed," chuckles Zachary. He looks back to his petitioners in order to finish up the farmer and end them for the day.

**Estora:**

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has been found in the tombs, Estora." stated Zachary as he smiled softly to me. _Is that truely to me? Or is it because he is thinking of his precious Karigan? _"Petitions must be cancelled for now, in order to assess the new information Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has gained about Mornhavon the Black."

New information? Fuck. _Keep smiling, Estora. Keep smiling!_

"Very well, Zachary," I smile serenely with a glint of amusement (_panic!) _in my eyes, "Perhaps we may have lunch on time for once as well, hmm?" _Don't see it! _

"Indeed," chuckles Zachary. He looks back to his petitioners in order to finish up the farmer and end them for the day and doesn't see my smile disappear.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Karigan godsbedamned G'ladheon back from Blackveil. Alive. _Guess I can safely guess that Ard is dead. _

**The Tombs:**

Brienne had been safely guarding Karigan when she heard a Weapon running towards her. After guarding the Tombs for so long, Brienne has become quite adept and telling the difference between the run of a caretaker, Weapon, or intruder. _Please let this be Fastion. Agemon is getting restless and I don't think Karigan will last much longer. _Fastion came into view a moment later. _Thank Aeryc and Aeryon. _

"Weapon Brienne," Fastion greeted trying to discretely look over my shoulder. _He must be excited...relieved? If I can catch him doing that._ "How is she?"

"Weapon Sir Karigan G'ladheon is severely injured Weapon Fastion. I was unsure if I should move her or else she would already be in the mending wing being worked on by Rider Ben," informed Brienne.

Fastion looked confused for a moment regarding my title for Karigan until Agemon spoke.

"Get her out of the Queen's tomb Weapons! She is bleeding all over the stone!" yelled Agemon, "Weapon Fastion is here so he may assess the girl and move her, correct Weapon Brienne?"

Fastion curtly nodded.

"Indeed, Head Caretaker Agemon," stated Brienne.

Fastion moved towards Karigan and grimaced and the sight of her. He moved to touch his hand to her forehead and than her pulse. He assessed the severity of her wounds and grew stony when he saw the arrow splint on her right wrist.

"She is ice cold, Weapon Brienne," Fastion silently stated, "We must move and warm her immediately or her injuries will not matter. Even if she does warm up sufficiently, and in the correct amount of time... this wrist, Weapon Brienne, she may not use again. Although, perhaps Rider Ben's talent may heal it enough."

"Is it safe to move her?" asked Brienne.

"Safer than keeping her in this cold." Fastion stated. He than bent down and scoped Karigan up like she was his bride and held her against his body. _One would hope for the sake of warming her. _

"Weapon Brienne," asked Fastion, "cover her with your cloak. We must keep her as warm as possible on our way to the mending." She nodded, took off her cloak and covered Karigan with it as she lay in Fastion's arms.

"Grab her things, Weapon Brienne and follow me to the mending winging," Fastion whispered to her as he looked down at Karigan in his arms, "The familiar will likely help her heal once she wakes." She nodded and grabbed Karigan's sword, staff, and moonstone and followed Fastion down the passage and out of the tombs towards the mending wing.


	2. Screaming

**Everything belongs to KRISTEN BRITAIN and her GREEN RIDER book series! I am just poorly playing around in her universe and making all of her characters gain a fondness for speaking in the third person! I have an inability to stop doing so and so I shall call it a skill. Also I think I keep skipping between past and present tense *mutters and adjusts glasses while squinting at text***

**Chapter Two: SCREAMING**

**Ben:**

All has been quiet in the mending wing since King Zachary's attempted assassination. The worst we have had to deal with have been a few bad hang-overs from soldiers and Green Riders. Since the Blackveil expedition left, it has been a sorrowful time around the castle for servants. Despite the deathbed marriage between King Zachary and now Queen Estora, and maybe in part because of it, all people want to do is drink and train. Today has been no different.

"Really, Mara? I thought you would be the last one to come to me for a hangover cure!" said an exasperated Ben, "You hardly ever even drink! What's the occasion today? Hum? Oh yes! I forgot! It's Wednesday!"

"Please Ben, just please…lower your voice," groaned Mara with her hands to her head, "Now, will you give the cure to me or not?"

"No! Give me one good reason why you were drinking in the first place, and I _might _consider it," he glowered while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Mara just shook her head and looked away. _Not worth it. No one talks about it, like it_ _doesn't exist. Or isn't important. _Mara mentally growled.

"Well?! Nothing, huh? Just like I thought, drinking for no good reason but to drink! I thought you were…" Ben starts scolding just to be cut off by a fuming Mara.

"FOUR MONTHS!" Mara yelled, frustrated, "It has been four godsbedamned MONTHS since Karigan, Yates, and Lynx left…since they were sent on a **suicide mission** and no one is talking about! So excuse me _Master Mender_ Ben, if I feel the need to drink in order to mourn the loss of my friends!" Mara starts to cry after this tirade and all I can do is stand and stare until she quiets down a bit.

"I'm sorry Ben, I just miss them so much," whimpers Mara.

I sigh and sit down next to her, suddenly so tired. "I know Mara," I say, rubbing my face with my hand, "so do I. It's just easier to cope with it when working hard…"I trail off as a Weapon passes the open door, wondering what an obviously healthy Weapon would be doing in the also obviously empty mending wing.

"Ben…?" Mara asks, touching my arm with concern.

The Weapon turns back as if he had heard Mara and was just waiting for someone to say my name so he could find me.

"Master Mender Ben?" he asks with a deadly serious face. _That can't be good. _

"Yes, how may I help you Weapon…?" I ask with obvious wariness in my voice.

He glances at Mara before saying, "Horal. Weapon Horal. I was sent to inform you that a deathly critical patient will be on their way here fairly quickly. Weapon Brienne said that you should prepare for the worst and that your skills, specifically, will be needed." Weapon Horal informs me seriously, but with all due haste.

"Who?" I ask quietly, my face whitening ever so slightly. _Deathly critical? A Weapon informing me? The King and Queen are fine. Who could be so important as to turn a Weapon into a messenger?_

"I apologize Master Mender, but I was not informed of if you were allowed to know or not. You will have to wait until they arrive."

With that, Weapon Horal turned to leave. Ben sighed, this was going to be a long day. There was hardly anyone in the mending wing today besides Ben, a few apprentices, and an aging mender or two.

"Mara," I said and turned to her, about to ask a large favor," I need help recalling all menders and apprentices as fast as possible. I don't know where they are at the moment so you will have to use all Green Foot runners and Green Riders available. Tell them to inform the menders, and apprentices by saying 'Bluebell'.

Mara nodded, knowing how important it was if a Weapon was playing messenger, and got ready to leave. Ben was stopped in the door, blocking her path, which confused her because of the urgency of his message…until she peeked around his shoulder. What she saw left her white.

Two Weapons were out in front of a group coming quickly down the mending hall. The front one with a bundle in his arms trying to run as carefully and as fast as possible. The other was acting as a guard and carrying two swords, one a battered Rider saber, a staff, and some sort of large crystal. Behind those two came the King and Queen hurrying along, followed by a stoic, slightly white, looking Drent, and a positively faint Colin, who had been advising the King and Queen while the Captain was on vacation. At the very back of the procession was a deadly serious assortment of four unidentifiable Weapons standing guard.

"_Karigan." _Ben breathed, looking gaunt.

"Mara," Ben turned to look at me, "The menders. Get them here as soon as possible," he grimaced, "this is going to be bad. Go!" I jumped at the look on his face, and ran out of the door and down the hall like Salvistor himself was after me.

"Karigan." Mara whispered smiling slightly.

* * *

**Fastion: **

Fastion tightened his grip on Karigan, bringing her closer to his chest, trying to keep her as warm as possible. He looked down at her in his arms and noticed Karigan's breathing slowing down. He picked up his pace, trying to jostle her as little as possible. Brienne kept pace with him. Guarding his and Karigan's passage through the corridors, making sure no one blocked their way. She cradled Karigan's weapons and moonstone, almost lovingly, protecting them as much as possible. He didn't know when, but, at some point the King and Queen joined them on their journey to the mending wing. And of course, the King's advisers, Drent and Colins followed. _Thank Aeryc and Aeryon. Captain Mapstone is still away on her forced leave. _His fellow Weapons, guarded the group by following the monarchs. They looked especially menacing. _They must have stopped Horal for information after he informed the King. Good._

They had just entered the mending wing when he heard Master Mender Ben's voice.

"Karigan." Ben breathed, looking gaunt.

Ben turned to speak to Mara, who had been standing behind him, and she quickly ran out of the room and straight past him. Fastion thought he had seen a ghost of a smile on Mara's face and grimaced. _She shouldn't get her hopes up. _He mentally scolded her. _It's going to be a long, arduous healing for Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon._ He again looked down at the precious bundle in his arms, and brought her closer still.

"Master Mender Ben," he stated, standing in front of the gaunt looking Mender-Rider.

"Quickly," Ben rushed, "set her down in this room here."

Fastion and Brienne stepped into the large gray mending room that contained two elderly menders, and three young apprentices in addition to Master Mender Ben. He gently placed Karigan on to the freshly made wide white bed. The mender's surrounded her and began gently cutting her out of her clothes and washing as much blood, forest, and glass detritus off in order to get to the wounds. One of the menders shouted at the apprentices and they left the room in order to prepare poultices, tonics, and supplies. Master Mender Ben was soon standing in front of him and blocking his view of the ongoing tasks of the elderly menders.

"You must leave the room, Weapons, so we may do our work in peace," Ben ordered, "I will inform you of when she is stable and well enough for visitors."

I glowered, but nodded at him and looked to Weapon Brienne. She nodded, set the weapons and moonstone by Karigan's bedside table; she gently takes the white feather from Karigan's hair and places it besides the moonstone. When Brienne finishes, we both back out of the room. Ben grimaced at the weapons, but nodded at us, understanding that most Green Riders found comfort in having them close. Master Mender Ben closed the door as soon as we entered the hallway.

"Well?" King Zachary asked as soon as the door finished closing.

"Yes," commented Queen Estora, "how is our Knight of the Realm doing?"

Fastion was not sure but he thought he had detected a hint of mocking in the Queen's voice when she said Karigan's title. I narrowed my eyes minutely at the Queen. _My loyalty may be unbreakable but I do not approve of her tone towards my sister-in-arms. _I turned to focus on the King and the group behind my monarchs and answered.

"It is not looking good Your Majesties," I solemnly stated, "Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon is severely injured. Not only was she injured while in Blackveil forest, which contains deadly wild magic, she may have also been **injured by the forest itself.** Master Mender Ben and his team will be working on her tirelessly until she is stable and fit for visitors. Until then, he will allow no one in this room."

The King solemnly nodded in agreement. "I would like an off duty Weapon to guard this door to make sure Ben's directives are followed. Until Rider Sir G'ladheon awakens or it is safe for visitors, no one is allowed in this room accept menders." King Zachary ordered and then turned to leave with Queen Estora and their Weapons before he stopped in front of Drent.

"Drent," King Zachary said, "make sure the Weapon's schedule is fair and the Weapon's guarding Rider Sir G'ladheon actually has time to sleep and eat. I do not want anyone overworking themselves out of loyalty."

Drent's lip twitched. "Yes, Sire," he answered gruffly and watched the King and Queen leave the mending wing with their Weapons following behind. Fastion sighed and dreaded his next task after watching a trickle of amusement stay on Drent's otherwise stoic face.

"Drent,"he asked, watching Drent turn to face him.

"Fastion," Drent grunted, looking slightly white. _It's the look in my eyes that I cannot seem to hide anymore. _I mentally grimaced.

"Drent," I sighed and stated gravely, "Her right wrist was broken, likely crushed."

"Damn it!" Drent cursed, and began clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Wait," a faint looking Colins exclaimed, "shouldn't Ben be able to fix it with his healing ability?"

All three Weapons turned to look at Colins and he paled even more. _Guess he isn't as useless as I thought._

"It might," I began considerably, "if it isn't as damaged as we thought."

"But it will still leave her vulnerable," grimaced Brienne, "we all know the trouble that follows Rider Sir G'ladheon."

All four of us nodded and began to ponder the situation. Finally Drent spoke up.

"When she is healthy enough, I will just have to focus more extensively on her left handed sword-work. Donal will have to keep up staff training with the girl as a supplement. Until then, we will have to continue guarding her. With or without the boys' permission or knowledge," he grunted.

The two Weapons nodded in agreement with Drent and began to discuss who would stay to guard Karigan's room until a replacement could be found. Fastion finally managed to convince Brienne to go back to the Tomb's in order to finish with Horal, for a replacement had automatically went to guard the King when he had left the audience room. Weapon Brienne reluctantly agreed and followed Drent and Colins out of the mending wing and back to a regular work day.

**Ben: **

"Ugh. I think I am going to throw up or pass out… probably both." Ben groaned as he collapsed into the chair nearest Karigan's bedside

He and the other menders have been working all night and into the next day. _At least they got breaks and switched out with fresh menders. _He mentally grumbled. _I have been needed constantly because of my gift, in order to neutralize the taint of Blackveil forest. _It took ten menders, eight apprentices, and almost two days but Karigan G'ladheon is finally stable and able to receive visitors. _Her wrist is going to need a lot more work later on, too. _It is now up to Karigan to decide if she will wake and heal or allow Westrion to come for her.

* * *

**Fastion: **

Fastion, with Willis beside him, stoically stood in front of the doors to the King's study. It took eight hours yesterday for a replacement to arrive and guard Karigan's door, not that he had minded. It was well into the night when Tesni had taken over for him, and Karigan still hadn't been stable. The King had noticed this as well and had cancelled petitions today in the hopes that Master Mender Ben would finish and Rider Sir G'ladheon would awaken. It was well into the afternoon with still no news. _Come on Karigan, you're tougher than this. _He heard little feet running towards the study and hoped for news of any progress Ben may have been making.

A little boy of about seven years, in typically Green Foot garb and a shock of orange curly hair and freckles, ran towards the study doors. He jumped and plopped down onto his butt as if he had been startled. He stayed on the floor and looked up at myself and Willis with wide eyes. _Must be new. _He and Willis looked at each other, chuckled softly and smiled slightly down at the boy.

"Yes?" Willis asked seriously with a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Do you have news for the King?"

"Um… Uh…," the boy stuttered, stopped trying to speak and nodded vigorously. His orange curls bouncing along.

"Very well," Willis sighed dramatically, "Who are you and who sent you?"

The boy scrambled up onto his feet, brushed off his bottom and stared between Willis and myself with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

"Well?" prompted Willis.

The boy quickly looked to Willis and started counting his fingers before answering.

"I'm Liam!" he answered enthusiastically, "and I am this many years old!" He held up seven fingers.

"Well, Liam," Willis said with all seriousness, "you're a very big boy." And he ruffled Liam's hair.

Liam grinned broadly at Willis before answering the other part of the question.

"Oh! Mender Ben sent me to see the King," Liam stated proudly.

Both Willis and I froze at the mention of Master Mender Ben and the possibility of good news. I doubt he would send a Green Foot runner if Rider Sir G'ladheon had died or could not be mended. I looked at Willis then glanced at Liam. He smiled at Liam and began to open the door.

"Very well Liam, in you go," Willis said and opened the door for Liam, "and remember to be polite to King Zachary."

Liam nodded and trotted inside with his message for the King. A few moments later and the King burst out of his study with Liam on his heels. He started moving quickly through the King's wing and towards the main part of the castle with myself, and Willis following silently along. Liam turned off towards the kitchens as soon as we entered the main corridors. The King's clipped pace never faltered. When I saw we were heading towards the mending wing; I could stay silent no longer.

"Sire?" I asked quietly, "is this regarding Rider Sir G'ladheon?"

"Yes Fastion, old friend. Master Mender Ben and his team have finally stabilized her."He stated just as softly but with a hint of hopelessness in his voice. It surprised Fastion as he has almost never seen Zachary with anything close to hopelessness before.

"But..?"I asked.

"She has not woken up."

* * *

Ben greeted us in the mending wing right outside Karigan's door. Weapon Tesni stood besides him. He looked as if he had lost a significant amount of weight and had aged a few years. He radiated exhaustion yet looked fairly hopeful.

" I neutralized as much taint from Blackveil as I could. The menders have healed her physically, as much as they can. It is now a matter of if she wants to wake up or not." Ben explained as gently as he could.

"What do you mean, Master Mender, 'if she wants to wake up or not'? Why wouldn't she want to wake up?" the King asks exasperatedly.

"Your Majesty, I cannot imagine what she has gone through in Blackveil or what she has done to make it out alive, barely or not. She may not **want **to come back from this. And even if she does Sire, you have to prepare yourself for her potential mental state. I cannot heal her mental scars. No mender can but..." Ben grimaced, not wanting to speculated, "she may not be the same person that you sent into Blackveil. You should prepare yourself Sire, at the very **least**, for her to have Soldier's Heart. She may not be able to re-live the experience for a report."

Willis and I grimaced, knowing exactly what Master Mender Ben was saying. Blackveil may all have been for nothing. We were unsure whether or not King Zachary fully grasped what Master Mender Ben was implying regarding Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon, or if he thought finding and saving Rider Sir G'ladheon was a waste of time and resources.

"I understand Master Mender," King Zachary said, nodding solemnly, "nevertheless, I would liked to be informed **immediately** when she awakens, day or night, in order to gain that report of the events of the Blackveil expedition." And he turned to leave, a determined expression on his face.

Fastion mentally flinched at King Zachary's plan to pursue her report, even if she does have Soldier's Heart. _He will damage her further with this recklessness. _He thought disapprovingly as he silently followed Zachary back to his study.

* * *

It has been a week since Zachary has visited the mending wing and Karigan still has not woken. The menders are starting to have difficulties keeping her hydrated and fed. Master Mender Ben keeps the Weapons are the door informed so we have more knowledge about her status then even the Green Riders do. Her right wrist is healed enough for merely a splint and a sling. Though, it is still broken and the bones are extremely fragile. Her left leg is another story. It is healing slower then normal. Master Mender Ben says that it is healing so slowly because the taint of Blackveil was imbedded deeply in the leg. He must still do mini-healings on the leg to make sure that he gets remnants of the taint out. The left leg will take the longest to heal. Surprisingly, all lacerations made by the silver glass healed almost immediately after the glass was removed. Ben told Weapon Tesni last night that if she does not wake up soon that she likely will not wake up at all. King Zachary was **not** happy with this news.

After the news of Rider Sir G'ladheon's return reached the Green Riders, Colins sent out a messenger to recall Captain Mapstone from her forced leave. When the initial joy of her return died down, the Riders became sorrowful. All were asking, "What happened to the rest of the Blackveil expedition? Where are Yates and Lynx?" Anger was simmering at having only Rider Sir G'ladheon return. The Green Riders were not happy with Rider Sir G'ladheon's continued unconsciousness. Captain Mapstone's return has not helped. She has been breeding discontent with the Riders, especially the newer ones that do not know Karigan G'ladheon outside of stories. The Weapons are unsure of whether or not she is doing it on purpose. Subconscious hate or not, Captain Mapstone has lost any trust she has had with **all **Weapons now, and not just the senior ones. _She is bringing trouble down on our heads_ _and will be watched to ensure our injured sister-in-arms' safety. _

* * *

**Karigan:**

Karigan's head pounded and her mouth tasted like something had died in it. The last thing she remembers is Westrion's wings, and being in the death god's arms. _Can't be dead. Hurts too much to be dead. _She pried open her eyelids and immediately shut them against the bright light of the oil lamp. _Gray walls? Wh..Where am I? _She had to wait a moment before she tried to pry her eyelids open again. _So tired... _She fully opened her eyes with the last of her strength and looked around as much as she could without moving her head. _The castle's mending wing...? How did...? _Karigan fell asleep in the middle of questioning her location. This would be the first true sleep she has gotten since going into Blackveil forest.

* * *

**Fastion: **I walked up to Weapon Tesni and offered to relieve her. She hesitated for a moment before gladly taking off for a full night's sleep. Weapon Tesni has been the main Weapon guarding Karigan's door since she had relieved me that very first night. After a week and a half of double duty and little sleep, I can hardly blame her enthusiasm. Despite her desire to guard Karigan, whom she has never met but was very fond of, Tesni had to bend to her need for sleep eventually. It was after the first bell that I stepped into place for a quiet night of guarding my injured little sister. Master Mender Ben has taken to sleeping next door to Karigan after the first week she had not awakened. Ben was worried Karigan was deteriorating too quickly and liked to keep an eye on her. He was the only one in the mending wing besides myself and Karigan. _A very quiet night indeed_.

The fifth bell rolled around and apprentices starting trickling into the mending wing in order to start making tonics and cleaning. I was waiting for my replacement in order to go to breakfast when it happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a terrified, piercing scream came from Karigan's room.

Ben and apprentices came running as I entered the room. I see Karigan thrashing on the bed as if trying to defend against attackers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" she screams and begs, tears tracking down her face.

I race up to her to hold her down just as Ben reaches the room. Apprentices are not too far behind. I push down her shoulders to try to still her and stop Karigan from injuring herself further. Ben comes up to examine her as she continues to scream and tries to thrash in order to get away from me.

"Gently Fastion," Ben says as softly as possible over the screams, "She may not know where she is and believes you to be an enemy or threat from Blackveil."I clench my jaw and nod gravely at him. He begins his examination in order to make sure she is not damaging herself

As if she had heard Ben mention Blackveil, her screams intensify.

"NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOO!" Karigan screams and starts to sob through them. "DON'T SEND ME IN THERE! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME!" With this, Karigan looks to Ben with almost lucidity in her eyes. Almost. And continues to sob and incoherently scream.

I look to the apprentices that are looking through the doorway with apprehension in their eyes and I get an idea.

"You two," I say, pointing to the two biggest in the doorway and they jump, "get over here and help me hold her down and steady. One on her legs, the other on her arms and torso. Be gently but firm, she is injured." They nod and run to their tasks.

"Fastion...," Ben warns me, "I doubt restraining her will calm her down any. I have already sent for a sleeping draught."

"She needs to be calm Master Mender Ben, not sedated, I may be able help her become so," I state quietly while moving towards Karigan's head.

"How?" Ben asks suspiciously as he watches me closely continue to move towards Karigan's head.

"By assuring Karigan that she is safe," I state without looking at Master Mender Ben.

I sit on the side of Karigan's bed and gently grab Karigan's chin. I turn her face to look at me and lean in towards her ear.

"Karigan," I softly whisper into her ear, "Hush Karigan, you are safe now. Hush now, you're safe Karigan, we'll protect you. That's it little sister, it's Fastion, you are safe. Yes Karigan, that's it. You are safe little sister, we will protect you now.

Fastion gradually saw awareness enter Karigan's eyes. As the screaming starts to stop so do the tears, and Karigan finally starts to see where she is and who is with her.

"Fastion...?" Karigan croaks when she's fully calm and finally looks at who is sitting besides her. The apprentices have released her and moved back to the doorway. Master Mender Ben is cautiously making his way over, mindful of her mental state, and trying not to frighten his fellow Rider in case fast movements would startle her.

I nod my head and smile softly at Karigan. "Welcome back little sister," I whisper. Karigan curls into a ball around my body and starts bawling uncontrollably, while her good hand tries to grab any piece of my clothing to hold on to. I gently bring her closer to me and place her head onto my lap. While she cries I stroke her hair trying to comfort her.

"Master Mender Ben," I softly call him over from his slightly stunned state near the side table.

"Yes, Weapon Fastion?" he asks with gratefulness in his voice.

"Perhaps some porridge and herbal tea? For when she calms back down?" I ask softly without looking at Master Mender Ben as I continue to stroke Karigan's hair.

"Yes, Weapon Fastion," Ben says just as softly, "I will have them brought to the room."

* * *

**Ok, ok! I lied! **

**Review please and tell me if it's crap or not and if I'm mangling the charcters!**

**Reviews =Love**


	3. Never Again

**I own nothing! Everything belongs to KRISTIAN BRITAIN!**

**P.S. The term "Soldier's Heart" from chapter two is an old American Civil War term for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD**

**Chapter Three: Never Again  
**

**Lhean:**

I woke to the familiar sounds of song and talk in a well-known clearing near the Elt wood. _Is this not the clearing the Galaheon was healed in? _I tried to sit up but did not get far before a familiar hand gently pushed me back down.

"Hello Lhean," Somial smiles down gently at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Somial…?" I croaked, surprised. He merely smiles.

"Sleep, youngling. You cannot move just yet. We will bring you home when you are well," whispered Somial.

I merely nod and fall to sleep among the light and protection of the _muna'riel_.

* * *

**Fastion:**

After an apprentice had delivered the porridge and tea to the room; Master Mender Ben went to inform the King, Queen, and Captain Mapstone of Rider Sir G'ladheon's waking. _Mapstone will not be pleased that Karigan has returned. It was only luck that Donal discovered her plans...subconscious ones or not._ Karigan gradually began to calm down as the room started to clear. Once the door was fully closed, it was only I in the room with her. I was still stroking her hair in the hopes of maintaining her feeling of safety and calm. She was silent for a few moments more before she finally lifted her head up and looked at me.

"Fastion?" she rasped, "What happened? How did I get back to the castle?"

"Head Caretaker Agemon found you trapped inside the Queen's tomb over a week ago. We do not know how you got to be within the tomb. Weapons Brienne and Horal freed you, and helped bring you to the mending wing."

Karigan paled at the mention of the Tombs, and began to shake slightly. She always did find the Tombs…unsettling, even when she first visited them all those years ago. It is no wonder that she would react like this to being found within them. When I finally got a full look at Karigan since she had awakened, I found that Karigan was looking particularly fragile at the moment, and much smaller than usual because of the amount of weight she has lost. The deep bags under her eyes were not helping her fragile appearance. I added another pillow behind her and gently guided her back to lean on them. After doing so, I grabbed the breakfast tray from the side table and placed it on her lap.

"Eat, little sister," I softly ordered her, "you need to regain your strength."

Karigan glanced up at me with a confused look on her face, as if to ask what the point was to regain that strength. I mentally berated King Zachary for causing the impending conversation and not allowing her a few days' rest.

"Karigan, the King is on his way to speak with you." I stonily stated, "You will need your strength for your report to him regarding your mission in Blackveil. His Majesty will want to know exactly what happened there, and what the Sacoridian party found out about the Eletian's desire to venture into the forest."

Karigan visibly flinched at this news. She stared steadily at me with a struggle in her eyes before she finally nodded gravely. I gravely nodded back at her and returned to my guard post outside of the door.

* * *

**Karigan:**

Karigan was curled around Fastion's body heat. Somehow her head had ended up on Fastion's lap, but she couldn't bring herself to move it. She couldn't bring herself to stop crying either. _So cold, always so cold. It's tearing my insides apart and I can't hold them together anymore._ She curled tighter into her ball around Fastion's warmth. _Dangerous. They are all dangerous. They'll try to kill me! Too weak to protect myself… so tired. _I started to cry louder until I started hearing the door open and close. _It's okay… it's okay. Fastion is here. He'll protect me from them. It will be safe with him. No one can try to kill me with Fastion. _As the room finally silenced so did my cries and I began to feel the sword roughened hand that was stroking my hair, and fully calmed. It was time to find out what exactly has happened to me.

"Fastion?" I rasped, _why does my voice sound like I have been screaming? _"What happened? How did I get back to the castle?" _Where is everyone else?_

Uh oh. Why does Fastion look almost pained at my questions? What happened to Granite Face while I was…away?

"Head Caretaker Agemon found you trapped inside the Queen's tomb over a week ago. We do not know how you got to be in the tomb." He grimaced, "Weapons Brienne and Horal freed you, and helped bring you to the mending wing."

I could feel myself pale at the thought of being in the Tombs again…being in the **Queen's **tomb again. Agemon would have been murderous to find me there. _I am surprised he did not try to keep me. _I started to shake slightly at the thought.

Fastion grabbed a pillow and placed it behind my back with the other. He then helped me lean back against them. _So tired…so weak… _Fastion then turned and placed a breakfast tray on my lap that held steaming porridge and herbal tea on it. I mentally sighed in delight. Something to eat that didn't contain the tang of Blackveil.

"Eat little sister," Fastion ordered me almost gently, "you need to regain your strength."

I glanced up at him in confusion. _Why so adamant? What's going on? _Fastion had a strange look in his eyes as he began to speak, but he quickly shuttered it.

"Karigan, the King is on his way to speak with you." Fastion stated, "You will need your strength for your report to him regarding your mission in Blackveil. His Majest will want to know exactly what happened there, and what the Sacoridian party found out about the Eletian's desire to venture into the forest."

I flinched and immediately began to numb myself to the horrors that I have encountered within Blackveil forest and the deaths that have occurred. _I cannot speak of it! I cannot! I cannot bring those horrors into the walls of the castle! _It was at this moment in my panic that my loyalty to King and Country came to the forefront of my mind. I violently rejected all notions of mental and emotional self-preservation and prepared to do my duty to the King. No matter the horrors that it will bring. _Once. Then never again. _After boxing up my terror in the back of my mind, I nodded gravely at Fastion. His expression was just as grave as he returned my nod and left to his guard post outside of my now open door.

* * *

**King Zachary:**

King Zachary had just arrived to his study for a meeting with Queen Estora and Captain Mapstone when there was a knock on his door.

"Come," I ordered. _This had better be important. _

Master Mender/Rider Ben stepped through the door with a rather bewildered look upon his face. If I had not been in the company of this particular mender so frequently, and did not know his face so well, I would say that he looks rather disenchanted. I truly hope that look has to do with the Weapons at the door and nothing to do with the news that he has come here to deliver. Master Mender Ben looks around at who else is in the room before giving me a questioning look. _It seems he is unsure on whether or not to speak candidly in front of his Queen and Captain. Perhaps he is just shy when before them? _I nod at him and give him a hurry along gesture.

"Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon has awakened," Ben simply states.

"Indeed? I shall come with you to speak with her at once then." I state and start to rise. By the look on his face, Master Mender Ben has other ideas.

"Ah..Sire? That would not be for the best," Master Mender Ben says quietly looking down.

I slip my full King's mask in place before I find out what is sure to be bad news. "Explain." I sternly order.

"You have to understand Sire of the trauma she has to have suffered..."

I wave dismissively away what I have already been informed of. "Specifically," I nearly grit. The Blackveil information is needed desperately in order to continue to plan for Mornhaven's return. Unless Rider Sir G'ladheon is still severely injured, she will be questioned today.

"She woke up screaming Your Majesty. No matter what we had tried, she did not recognize us. It took two apprentices to hold her down and it wasn't until Weapon Fastion took control that lucidity began to return. " Ben grimaced, "When I left to inform you of her waking, she still had not been fully calm. If Weapon Fastion had not been there to help Rider Sir G'ladheon, she would have had to been sedated. She may still have to be. To put it bluntly, Sire, you may not be **able** to talk to her."

I stared steadily at Master Mender/Rider Ben before finally answering.

"Nevertheless, we will be going to the mending wing to hear Rider Sir G'ladheon's report." I order, "If she is unable to give her report on Blackveil, you will inform me immediately when she has calmed. Is that understood Rider?" Reminding him of his lower ranking position is sure to get full compliance out of him. Whether he likes it or not.

He nodded grimly and turned to lead the party out of the study.

* * *

**Queen Estora:**

As we were walking through the main corridors and towards the mending wing, it was all I could do to maintain my calm exterior through the panic that was surging within me. Although I did have a small sliver of hope in the chance that Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon would not be able to speak of her experience in Blackveil, it was not enough to calm my heart. _That incompetent Spane! Could not even choose a proper assassin! _If this goes poorly, he will be the one to be blamed for it. I cannot bloody my hands before the heir is born. Especially not on Sacoridia's most well known and loved Hero.

_Karigan Fucking G'ladheon _I mentally sneered. _Will screw me over, yet again. First my love Fr'yan Cobblebay and now through the ear of the King!_

* * *

**Captain Mapstone:**

When I was informed that Karigan had been found, I was initially relieved. My best senior Rider had returned, and we were in desperate need of more training runs for the influx of new Riders. Then I began to get angry. It would have been much easier if she had died in Blackveil. She would no longer be a threat to the tenuous peace between the Lords and within Sacoridia itself. After Rider Sir G'ladheon failed to wake up after a week and a half, I became **furious. **_How dare she return alive without her fellow Riders?! She should have died within that forest! It is why she was chosen to go in the first place! _

* * *

**King Zachary:**

As we reached the mending wing, I was surprised to find Fastion standing outside of Karigan's open door. Shift change was two bells ago, not that he was supposed to be guarding here in the first place, his replacement should have taken over already.

"Fastion," I state sternly, "Explain." Like all Weapons, he began as efficiently and stoically as possible.

"After Rider Sir G'ladheon had awakened, it was only my familiar face and voice that calmed her enough into believing that she was once again safe. I have scheduled it so only the Weapons she are most familiar with will be guarding her room. Two of them are already guarding yourself and Queen Estora, Sire." He nods towards Weapons Willis and Donal that are unobtrusively standing behind me. "I must wait until Weapon Brienne finds a replacement before coming up from the Tombs to relieve me."

"Very well," I say, "how is my Knight doing? Is she able to give her report on Blackveil?"

Fastion's mouth thins ever so slightly at my question. It seems my Weapons are as against my questioning her as Rider Ben is.

"She is calm," states Fastion as he stares straight ahead over my left shoulder. I nod and enter the small, gray mending room with Estora and Mapstone at my side, and the ever-present Weapons at our back. What I see there shocks me to the core. The wraith-like person leaning against the pillows on the bed is nothing like the Karigan G'ladheon that was sent into Blackveil forest. The stars that have been in her eyes ever since she has helped the Weapons in the tombs have turned into sorrowful shadows. As deep as when she left, but with a dead-like quality to them. Her once beautiful auburn hair lays limp at her side. It seems as if her whole body has been defeated from the experience of being within Blackveil forest. _One hopes that it has been worth it. _

* * *

**Karigan:**

I watch as the King Zachary, Captain Mapstone, Lady Estora, Donal, and Willis enter my room. _I think I can safety call her Queen Estora now. _I offer a silent rueful snort and look to her stomach. _And with child! The King must have been busy after I had left. _I watch King Zachary look over me with a look of shock on his face. As if he cannot comprehend that what he is seeing is the result of his orders to enter Blackveil. _It is not that I believe it was a bad decision, it is just the idea that he cannot connect my appearance to his actions._ I turn from examining King Zachary and his new Queen to Captain Mapstone. She is looking well. Although, there is a stiffness in her bearing that I do not recognize. The Captain is not rubbing the old scar on her neck so it cannot be bad news. I look to Donal and Willis next. They nod to me with a slight smile on their faces. It was not so much on their lips, but in their eyes. I nod back and relax slightly at the friendly faces in the room. Zachary clears his throat and I turn back to look at him.

"Welcome back Rider Sir G'ladheon," uttered Zachary.

"Thank you Your Majesty," I mutter

"I apologize for asking this so soon of you Rider, but we are here for your report," Zachary states almost softly.

"Yes Your Majesty, I only ask that you do not interrupt me during my tale," I ask gravely serious, "I doubt I will be able to restart if you do so."

King Zachary nods and motions me to begin. As I tell the tale of the expedition's journey through Blackveil with the Eletians, their faces gradually whiten. It is only Donal and Willis that maintain their composure, if somewhat grimly. After I reach what happens in Argenthyne and with Yates, Queen Estora gasps and Captain Mapstone's silence becomes deadly. Only after I witness Donal and Willis' look to each other, do I notice the change in Captain Mapstone. I warily watch Captain Mapstone out of the corner of my eye as I finish my report.

"Lieutenant Grant, Private Porter, Forester Ard, and in all likelihood Rider Yates Cardell are dead," I gulp audibly, "I am unsure if Rider Lynx and the other Eletians have survived. The mask may have simply sent them somewhere else. Otherwise... there may not be **any **other survivors."

I look down at my hands and feel myself squirm. Estora has become Queen. Would it be entirely unwise to inform King Zachary of Ard being sent to kill me? I quickly glance up and away from King Zachary's questioning face.

"Is there something else Rider Sir G'ladheon?" Zachary questions me with raised eyebrows. He watches my eyes look to Queen Estora before answering him.

"Forester Ard tried to kill me in Castle Argenthyne. The Eletian Ealdaen killed him before he succeeded..." I stop briefly before continuing at Zachary's insistence, "Before he was killed, Ard informed me that he was to kill me with Lady Estora's blessing." I watch as Zachary looks sharply at Estora. She looks truly shocked at what I have just accused her of. _Maybe Ard said that merely because he was chosen by someone close to Estora? _King Zachary's face hardens as he grabs Estora's elbow and turns to leave. When they reach the door, he turns to me and stiffly nods in thanks. King Zachary quickly leaves the mending wing while dragging Queen Estora besides him by her elbow. Their Weapons follow behind. I sigh in relief when they finally leave. _Never again._ However, my relief was short-lived. I did not notice that Captain Mapstone had stayed behind.

"Karigan," Mapstone said as she pulled up the only chair in the room and sat in it. "That was quite the story." I simply nod, while looking at Captain Mapstone, the door creaks open. We both glance over to see Fastion looking in. He nods at us and keeps the door cracked open. We return to looking at each other.

"So," the Captain begins, "You've noticed the new Queen?" I simply clench my jaw and stiffly nod again.

"Well after Zachary was injured," I hiss in a breath. Captain Mapstone merely holds up her hand to stop me from speaking. "You saw for yourself that he was fine." She says while looking steadily at me. I relax slightly and motion for her to continue.

"Well after Zachary was injured," Captain Mapstone continues her story steadily, "his advisers convinced Lady Estora to commence with a deathbed marriage." Mapstone grimaces at this, " Estora agreed, the marriage was consummated and you have our new Queen pregnant with Zachary's heir." She shrugged.

Captain Mapstone watches me after this revelation. I mentally snort. _Probably waiting for me to break down no doubt. _I sigh and fully lay down waiting to hear anything else she has to say before I fall asleep.

"Well," she says before slapping her knees and standing up. "I should be going then so can get some much needed rest." She turns and leaves.

Just as I am about to fall asleep, I see Fastion slip into my room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Captain Mapstone:  
**

I calmly walk out of the mending wing and through the main corridor towards my office in the Rider wing. After reaching my office, I grab a nearby Green Foot runner and send him to get Colins, my Lieutenant Rider. I then walk into my office and sit behind my desk to wait for his arrival. Colins arrives fairly quickly. He sits in a chair in front of my desk with an expectant look on his face. I get up, close my office door, sit back down behind my desk, and turn to face Colins. I steeple my hands on my desk and sternly inform Colins of my decision.

"I am placing a kill order on Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon." I pause, "Her charge is betrayal."

Colins blanches before getting control of his face and giving a stern nod. He then gets up and leaves my office to inform the other Riders. I turn back to my desk to finish up some paperwork.

* * *

**dun. Dun. DUN! Read and Review please! **

**A/N: I am not entirely sure about this chapter. It seems a bit garbled to me so I might edit it later. If anyone notices anything major wrong with it I definitely WILL edit it. Be warned. **


End file.
